


The Lost Sun

by Enver



Series: The Lost Sun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enver/pseuds/Enver
Series: The Lost Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637479





	The Lost Sun

Of Siriel, the Lanternbearer and how the sacred sun of her people has been stolen right under her nose. But how will she retrieve it?


End file.
